twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why you hate me?- Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Instinctive Irina " Don't you dare Irina! I had enough of your nonsense, they just came to visit. Calm down!" Tanya shouted. Emmett and Eleazar were holding on her tightly. Leah on the other hand, was furious. "Leah, I don't think is the time ''to make a show, stop it and leave," Jacob ordered. "Is not safe with ''you ''around here." "Oh well I am not the one acting like a freaking bitch, is this ''thing!" Leah said pointing at Irina. "Who the hell you are calling thing you ugly mutt!" Irina yelled. She escaped form the hands of Emmett and Eleazar and walk fast to Leah, but Kate got her fist first. Now everyone can see how Irina's hand is being electrified. "Either you stop Irina.......or you will be in more pain. What's the deal now?" "Fine, Kate! Whatever, I really don't want to kill her now. ''I want it more painfully. But watchout dog, I am watching you." Irina threatened. She went upstairs and dissapeared from sight. "Well, she is charming." Embry added to the silence. "I am really sorry you guys, is just Irina could be....tempting." Carmen said. "And dangerous." Kate added. "But don't worry, we would make sure she does any harm." Tanya promised. "Why don't you join us for a feast, eh?" Esme said with delight. Everyone exchanged glances and everyone nodded. Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Kate stood up from the couch and went to the dinning table. Jacob and Bella went together to join. Not after Edward made a glance at them. Embry was clearly starving, as he was first in the table. Though, Seth took Leah into a corner and had a serious talk. "Are you damn crazy Leah! You could have been ''killed..." "Not if I had killed her first." Leah pointed out. "Yes why not? But we are talking about a vampire centuries older than you. You won't stand a chance." "You guys will had defend me also. I was just doing it for the tribe." "Look, Leah. We try our best to not get in wars like this. Especially if we are talking about a long ass older vampire. She will crush you in minutes." "I have something she doesn't have......cleverness." "And how do you know that?" "Because you saw the way how stupid her reaction was....she will just go for it. I ''have a plan worked out if she were to attack me. Is plain simple." "But do you even ''hear ''what she says......she is ''watching ''you. You saw her eyes of malice." "Bitch, please. You think she will be watching me. First of all, those yellow eyes freaks that are vegetarian-" "The Cullens?" "Yeah, them. They would not let her get near by La Push...is breaking the stupid treaty they made." "So what? They have all the freedom to move out now that they have ''others." "Then what about Bella?" "They will change her, and they will leave." "Dont be a fool, Seth! You know Jacob wouldn't let her, he ''loves ''her. He would do anything to stop her. And plus the fact that now she has been spending more time with him than Edward." "Still, they could move..." "Fine, whatever you say, bro. My goal is to finish that son of a....little whore she is. She clearly is on my damn bad list. And you saw the way she threatened me, Seth? She freaking looked like a pussycat. Pa-leese!" "Leah, I just want you to know that I don't want loose you. I love you,sis. And whatever you do, just know that I will be there for you. Even if I disagree." Seth concluded. Leah was touched and hugged her young brother tightly. "I love you too, little fella." Leah said. Category:Blog posts